


No te preocupes, una vez más

by KarasuShiro



Series: Ya no estoy solo [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuShiro/pseuds/KarasuShiro
Summary: Desde que Kageyama era joven, él escuchaba una voz. Era suave al principio, y él no la notaba. Excepto que, poco a poco, esa comenzó a tomar más presencia, y esa voz le hacía sentir un poco menos solo con cada "No te preocupes, una más."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Ya no estoy solo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542865
Kudos: 6





	No te preocupes, una vez más

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Mind, Once More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977897) by [bepsichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bepsichan/pseuds/bepsichan). 

> La historia no es mía, todos los créditos son para bepsi-chan, la mente maestra que me permitió compartirlo con uds.
> 
> Thank you so much! All my love to you!

Desde que Kageyama sostuvo el balón en sj mano, él pudo escuchar esa voz. Fue tentativa la primera vez que la escuchó, y él supuso que sólo era alguna fibra de su cansado cerebro. El realidad no había dormido mucho la noche anterior, así que no pensó nada de ello. Tenía mucho q un e aprender, pero hacía lo que podía. No pasó mucho antes de que fuera capaz de lanzar el balón a un ángulo que alguien pudiera golpear. La sensación de colocar el balón para que alguien lo golpeara hacia que todo valiera la pena. Fingió no poder escuchar esa suave voz al fondo. Debieron haber sido los nervios.

* * *

Desde entonces, él practicaba tan duro como podía, dedicando cualquier tiempo libre al volleyball. No pudo unirse a un equipo, ya que no había uno en su escuela actual, pero se dijo que una vez que estuviera en la secundaria lo haría. Se uniría a un equipo de volleyball, y una vez lo haga, sería capaz de lanzar el balón para anotar. Sería un colocado. Se lo prometió a sí mismo. La voz que persistía a su alrededor sonaba constantemente un poco más alta de lo usual. Aún no podía entender qué decía la voz, pero trataba de no escuchar. No podía perderse en su propia mente. Necesitaba practicar y aprender cómo perfeccionar su habilidad. Necesitaría aprender a servir sin tocar la red. Necesitaba recibir bien también.

Sostuvo el balón en la palma de su mano, mirándolo intensamente antes de golpearlo en el aire. Pudo verlo hacer su descenso y lo golpeó. _Un servicio perfecto, por favor_, rezó. La red improvisada en el patio era endeble, y cuando el balón la golpeó, toda la cosa se hizo pedazo. Su madre estaría furiosa con él por usar su tendedero de ropa como juguete. Sintió su labio superior sobresalir, y apretó sus manos en puños. Volvió a hacerlo de todos modos, colocando el tendedero una y otra vez cuando se caía. Luego del veintitrés veces, él se dejó caer al suelo, su frustración creciendo. Usó sus manos para limpiarse el sudor, su manos rojas por golpear constantemente el balón. Se sintió soltar un leve sonido de agitación. Nunca conseguiría esto bien. Ahí es cuando escuchó esa suave voz. Ésta vez, él pudo entender lo que decía. Sintió sus ojos abrirse grandes por las palabras. 

_"No te preocupes, una vez más."_

* * *

La secundaria casi pareció un sueño al principio. La Secundaria Kitagawa Daiichi tenía a algunos de los más increíbles jugadores, y parecía imposible siquiera pensar que fuera lo bastante bueno para colocar para ellos. Y aún así, aquí estaba. Sintió sus labios tirar en una gran sonrisa, su cuerpo tenso con la emoción. Pudo escuchar a esa voz cerca suyo, y sonaba tan sorprendida como él. Recientemente se dio cuenta de que la voz no estaba en su cabeza sino que existía alrededor de él, de algún modo. Era difícil de explicar porque él mismo no lo podía terminar de entender, pero sabía que era algún tipo de entidad que no podía ver. Si acaso, se sintió esquizofrenico. Si lo era, entonces escondía su lado loco muy bien. 

De cualquier forma, él creció acostumbrado a la voz, y comenzó a sentirse un poco dependiente de ella. Cada vez que se sentía desesperado o inútil, podía escuchar esas palabras de ánimo "No te preocupes, una vez más." y siempre le volvía a poner de pie.

* * *

Conforme pasaba sus días en el equipo, sus habilidad crecía. Era increíble, pero se sentía como si se estuviera desarrollando muy rápidamente. Su equipo era muy lento. Demasiado lentos. Al principio, él trató de no pensar mucho en eso, pero era imposible. Debía lanzar para ellos, y hacer para cada colocación exitosa, él necesitaba velocidad. Él podía producir esa velocidad, pero su equipo no podía seguirla. Era frustrante, y hacía las cosas más difíciles de lo que debían ser. Él no se llevaba muy bien con ellos, pero había unos pocos que se esforzaba en ayudarle. Kindaichi lo toleraba un poco más, pero él sabía lo que él otro decía sobre él cruelmente. Sintió dolor al principio, pero pronto, se dio cuenta que no importaba. Siempre que estuviera en la cancha, él estaría bien. Sabía eso. No pudo escuchar la voz y se sintió solo. Quizá, esta vez, de verdad estaba solo.

* * *

Éste era su último juego. Si ganaban éste juego, entonces serían campeones. Ese era un título que deseaba. Y, aunque no sé llevaba bien con el resto del equipo, ellos reconocían su habilidad. Él sabía que no lo echarían fuera. Todavía no podía escuchar esa voz, y asumió que sólo estaba teniendo una fase extraña. Aún, se sintió un poco alterado con la falta de ella. Había crecido para depender de ella, y cuando le fue tan rápidamente arrebatada, se sintió engañado. Kageyama vio cómo el balón iba había ellos, sus labios se separaron mientras lo miraba. —¡Balón libre! —gritó alguien, y vio a Kunimi ir por él. Sintió sus labios tirar en una leve sonrisa. Pudo ver al balón volar hacia sus manos y se posicionó. Pudo ver a Kindaichi, y la posición en la que estaba no era perfecta. Con un mal movimiento, él sería bloqueado. Pero no podía confiar en nadie más, y sintió sus dedos tocar el balón.

_"¡Lanza para mí!"_

Antes de saberlo, Kageyama sintió sus manos lanzar inmediatamente hacia la voz. La reconoció de inmediato después de lanzar la pelota, y sus ojos quedaron como platos. Vio cómo el balón caía de su lado de la cancha, rebotando descuidadamente antes de comenzar a rodar. Esa la era una que recordaba muy bien, pero sonaba más fuerte de lo que recordaba. Miró a su alrededor y pudo ver a su equipo, mirándole con incredulidad. Él mismo no podía creerlo.

Esa había sido su única oportunidad de un deuce potencial, y la perdió. La dejó ira tan sólo así. No fue una sorpresa cuando escuchó murmullos de su "pase imprudente". Esta fue una anomalía. No sabía qué pensar. 

No volvió a escuchar esa voz por un largo tiempo.

* * *

La siguiente vez que escuchó esa voz fue durante una práctica. No fue aceptado en Aobajousai ni en Shiratorizawa. No esperaba que lo fuera después de su demostración. Un setter con un pase imprudente no era exactamente el jugador más deseado. Así que fue a la Preparatoria Karasuno, creyendo que el entrenador Ukai seguía entrenando. Pará su desgracia, el entrenador se había retirado justo antes. Estaba atrapado aquí, pero hacía lo que pudiera para superarse. Todavía era el mejor jugador aquí, y todavía era bueno al colocar. Aún, su equipo seguía dudando de darle la posición del colocador oficial. Él no erea confiable. Lo entiende, pero su labio superior aún temblaba. Se prometió que sería un setter.

Estaba sirviendo de nuevo, tratando de concentrar sus servicios para apuntar a una cierta ubicación a voluntad. Era una forma útil de atacar, y quería tener algún tipo de ventaja. Hizo un servicio con salto, y era mejor que antes en eso. Aún, él vio como falló al blanco. Aún necesitaba perfeccionar su servicio.

_"No te preocupes, una vez más."_

Kageyama abrió los ojos de par en par, y miró a su alrededor. Pudo ver a todos los demás en su propio asunto, y sintió su quijada apretar. No necesitaba esto. No ahora. Agarró otro balón para servir, y escuchó a esa voz de nuevo.

_"Lanza para mí."_

En lugar de eso lanzó el balón al suelo. No fue a practicar al día siguiente.

* * *

Kageyama vio como el Karasuno caía de nuevo. Aún eran los "cuervos sin alas", y él no había esperado que ganaran. Pero habría sido agradable estar en la cancha otra vez. Se saltó muchas prácticas, y eso lo puso fuera de la alineación oficial. Tan sólo no era confiable. Lo entendía. 

Vio como Asahi y Tanaka trataban de rematar más allá del "Muro de Hierro" en vano. Él sabía que sí los pases fueran un poco más rápidos y los rematadores tuvieran reflejos más rápidos, el equipo podría haber evitadoel alto muro impenetrable de la Preparatoria Datekougyou. Kageyama pudo haber proveído esos pases más rápidos, pero él era poco confiable. Además, él no conocía a nadie que pudiera igualar sus pases veloces con rápidas reacciones. Tan sólo no sucedería.

Siguió al equipo en silencio, observando cómo todos entraban en fila al autobus con las cabezas gachas, manos apretadas. Se sintió molesto, pero no por su pérdida. Él quería quedarse en esa cancha, pero ni siquiera pudo poner un pie en ella. Sentía más vergüenza que nada más. Pudo escuchar a la voz junto a él, susurrando suavemente en su oído "No te preocupes, Kageyama, no te preocupes."

Ésta fue la primera vez que escuchó su propio nombre en esa curiosa voz. Hacía que su nombre sonara más agradable de lo que en realidad era.

* * *

No pasó mucho antes de que Kageyama dejara el volleyball. No es como si lo quisiera así. No podía colocar para nadie, y cada vez que intentaba lanzar la pelota, era distraído por esa voz llamándole.

_"¡Lanza para mí!"_

En cada vez, él se perdía en ella y lanzaba a un espacio vacío. Se estaba saliendo de sus manos. Era muy bueno sirviendo, pero eso es algo que difícilmente le importaba. Él no estaba en control, y encontraba el volleyball cada vez más doloroso. Se prometió que sería un setter para su equipo de la secundaria, y asumió que seguiría así en sus años de preparatoria. Parece que hacer suposiciones era algo estúpido.

Se enfocó en sus estudios, concentrándose en cosas para mantener a su mente fuera del volleyball. De vez en cuando él podía escuchar esa voz detrás suyo, suspirando cómo si estuviera decepcionado. Quizo gritarle, decirle que se callara,tonto.pero no lo hizo. No quería parecer un loco.

Estudiar era difícil pero ahora que su mente no estaba ocupada con el volleyball, él en verdad estaba mejorando sus notas. Sus profesores hacían cumplidos por su mejoría, pero él no pensaba que fuera gran cosa. Estudiaba, pero difícilmente eso era impresionante.

Cuando iba de camino a casa, podía escuchar a la voz detras de él, al aparecer siguiéndole.

_"Deberíamos ir por bollos de carne. Daichi-san siempre nos compraba bollos de carne después de las prácticas."_

Kageyama se detuvo, y abrió la boca para decir algo, lo que sea. Estaba solo, y no sé vería tan loco. Podría decir lo que sentía. Demonios, podía gritarle al otro sobre cómo la voz estaba siempre tratando de frenarlo. Pero, no lo hizo. Contuvo su lengua. Alzó la mirada, entonces, sin otra palabra, se dirigió a la tienda Sakanoshita. Suposuo que bollos de carne para cenar no era tan mala idea. Y, a pesar de sí mismo, compró dos. La voz nunca tuvo el suyo, así que quizá sea un buen cambio. Iba a volverse loco, estaba seguro. Y aún así, cuando escuchó un suave sonido de sorpresa, y luego palabras de repentino agradecimiento, Kageyama sintió sus labios tirar en una pequeña sonrisa.

_"¡Eres el mejor, Kageyama!"_

Fue agradable sentirse querido. No le gustaba estar solo. Además, ésta voz era el único quien parecía querer sus pases.

* * *

La universidad no fue un obstáculo, pero Kageyama volvió a evitar el volleyball. Bueno, lo intentó, pero eso no había funcionado realmente. La voz continuaba ostigandole, rogándole que sólo tratara de lanzar de nuevo.

_"Por favor, ¿Lanzas para mí?"_

Así que volvió a tomar el balón en lo que pareció muchísimo tiempo. Lo llevó al parque más cercano, sabiendo que la voz estaba siguiéndolo. Estaba inseguro al principio, pero cuando sintió sus manos lanzar la a pelota con cuidado al aire, todo se sintió tan familiar. Todo se sintió tan natural, y se dio cuenta de cuánto extrañaba esta sensación.

_"¡Kageyama! ¡Lanza para mí!"_

Sin ni un momento de duda, lo hizo. La pelota voló y el casi esperó que alguien la golpeara. Si acaso, sintió como si viera un destello naranja, corriendo hacia la pelota mientras todavía seguía en el aire. 

Él balón cayó al suelo, y Kageyama lo miró. Nadie lo vio moverse, pero Kageyama sabía que aunque él balón en sí no se estaba moviendo, alguien lo pidió. Sintió sus labios tirar en una pequeña sonrisa antes de deshacerla.

"¡No importa, no importa! ¡Una vez más, Kageyama! ¡Una más!"

Y la lanzó una vez más. Si acaso, él la lanzó hasta que sus brazos le dolieron. Se sintió querido, y esa era una sensación que extrañó por mucho tiempo.

He felt wanted, and it was a feeling he missed for far too long.

* * *

Fue invitado a unirse al equipo de volleyball más de una vez, y lo rechazo en cada ocasión. Cada miembro del equipo le dijo que sería capaz de jugar en competencias, pero él no quizo. Le gustaba la idea de volver a la cancha, pero tenía miedo de lanzar a un lugar vacío de nuevo. No quería estar sentado en la banca. No quería estar tan cer ca y aún tan lejos del juego. Eso era tortura. Sólo lanzar para la voz era suficiente para él. Trató de convencerse de eso, y aún, él veía cada juego. Era intenso, y Kageyama se sentía vitorear, gritando bien alto para animarlos. Estaba atrapado en el calor del momento, pero se sintió cómodo cuando escuchó a la voz animar con él.

_"¡Buena recibida!"_

Estuvo feliz cuando vio a su equipo ganar. Ni siquiera era parte del equipo, pero fue agradable ver ganar a un equipo al que estaba alentando. Escuchó a la voz silbar con satisfacción, soltando palabras que ni siquiera sonaban como palabras. Pero al mismo tiempo, él se sintió mejor.

_"¿Recuerdas, Kageyama? El remate fue como gwah y uryah. ¿Verdad, Kageyama?"_

Asintió, sonriendo un poco mientras iba tranquilamente a la tienda de conveniencia más cercana. Compró bollos de carne, pero pudo notar que no estos no sabían tan bien como los de la tienda Sakanoshita. Aún así comió, dejando el segundo bollo de carne para la voz.

* * *

Su primer trabajo fuera de la universidad fue en una tienda de conveniencia. De hecho era agradable, y las horas no eran muy largas. Si acaso, él tenía tiempo para jugar de nuevo volleyball en el parque con la voz. Él lanzaba la pelota al supuesto aire, pero sabía que la voz siempre la golpeaba con toda su fuerza. Kageyama tan sólo lo sabía. Podía saberlo por la emoción en las palabras de la voz.

Siempre era agradable escuchar a la voz.

* * *

Él miedo lo poseyó cuando vio un hombre, con la cara cubierta, sosteniendo un arma en su cara. Kageyama nunca había visto un arma de verdad en su vida, y fue lento en reaccionar. Sacó el dinero de la registradora, pero no fue lo bastante rápido. Sintió un piquete agudo en su estómago, y le tomó un momento antes de es arse cuenta de que el sonido fuerte era el sonido de una bala saliendo del barril, perforando su piel. Bajó la vista con incredulidad, y no estuvo muy seguro de qué iba a pasar.

Pasó un largo momento antes de darse cuenta de que estaba en el piso. Debía llamar una ambulancia.

Pero era muy difícil pensar cuando podía sentir un dolor distante y suaves sollozos del aire. La voz estaba llorando. Kageyama pudo escuchar los agudos jadeos, y quizo alcanzarle y hablarle para que se calmara. Pero no pudo encontrar las palabras. Él nunca le había hablado a la voz, y ahora que quería, no sabía qué decir. Sintió sus ojos pesados, y podu escuchar la suave voz. 

_"No te preocupes, Kageyama. No te preocupes."_

Kageyama no se preocupó. Él, sin embargo, esperaba que ésta no fuera la última vez que escuchara a ésta voz. No quería estar solo.

Se lamentó no volver a jugar volleyball, incluso sólo para ver la cancha de nuevo. Se arrepentía de no mantenerse en contacto con el equipo de Karasuno, nunca los contactó después de todo este tiempo. Se arrepintió de ignorar ala voz por todo ese tiempo. Se arrepintió de lanzarle el balón después de un largo tiempo de espera. Se lamentó de no comprarle otro bollo de carne antes de esto.

Sintió a sus ojos cerrarse, y pudo escuchar a esa voz volverse más y más distante.

_"No te preocupes, no te preocupes."_

* * *

Kageyama abrió sus ojos, y no pudo ver mucho al principio. Era brillante, y sus ojos necesitaron tomarse un largo tiempo antes de poder ajustarse. Se los frotó idílicamente, y vio luces brillantes. Pudo recordar la ensangrentada herida en su estómago, y bajó la vista. No pudo ver ni un punto de sangre en él. En su lugar vio su jersey del Karasuno. Número nueve. Lo miró y sintió su corazón estrujarase. Bueno, si éste era el más allá, él debe estar ido al infierno. Ésta había sido la peor época de su vida. Nunca jugó en la cancha con su equipo, y el jersey era un brutal recordatorio de eso. Sintió su labio superior temblar, y apretó las manos a sus costados. Esta era una broma cruel, de eso estaba seguro. Estaba en algún improbable remake del gimnasio de Karasuno, y se sintió insultado.

Reacio, se levantó, viendo la gran canasta de balones de volley. Los miró fijamente, levantándose con cuidado. No pudo evitar pensar que las cosas se sentían extrañamente igual en el más allá. Sostuvo el balón bien alto, y decidió ¿por qué no una vez más? Respiró hondo, luego lanzó el balón al aire. Esto se sintió nostálgico, casi, pero no era el mejor sentimiento. Ya no podía escuchar a la voz. Vio el balón ir hacia abajo, la gravedad atrayendolo a la tierra. Entonces, antes de que pueda llegar a su destino, Kageyama lo golpeó hacia el aire. Alzó la mirada, y soltó un leve suspiro. U. Servicio perfecto. Y aún, no había nadie para buscarlo. Se dio la vuelta, no queriendo verlo rebotar. Tuvo suficiente de eso cuando estaba vivo. 

—¡Buen servicio, Kageyama!

Las palabras le hicieron darse la vuelta inmediatamente, viendo cómo un menudo chico cerca de su edad recibía la a pelota con dificultad. Sus habilidades estaban oxidadas, pero tenía rápidos reflejos. Los reflejos que Kageyama había necesitado para sobresalir. Lo observó con una expresión de incredulidad. Y aún, esos rápidos movimientos no le sorprendieron. Vio al chico con el jersey número diez apresurarse a ir por el balón que rodaba, sus labios estirados en una gran sonrisa. Su cabello naranja era tan brillante. 

Kageyama recordó a Daichi decir que el jersey diez había sido destruido junto al dueño, Hinata Shouyou. Un ataque o algo, nadie estaba seguro, pero el jersey nunca fue vuelto a hacer. Fue por respeto, supuso. Kageyama alzó la vista, y tras un largo momento negó con la cabeza. 

Él pequeño desastre de cabeza naranja alzó la mirada hacia él sosteniendo el balón con mirada ansiosa. Kageyama encontró eso enternecedor. Nunca tuvo eso antes, y esto se sentía increíble. 

—¿Lanzas para mí una vez más?

Kageyama tomó una pausa, y tras un breve segundo, fue por la pelota.

—Obviamente, Hinata tonto.

Tras esto, Kageyama se prometió comprar bollos de carne. Esta vez, ellos comerían juntos. Nunca volvería a estar solo de nuevo.


End file.
